


Life at St. Luke's

by D_f_m22



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_f_m22/pseuds/D_f_m22
Summary: A collection of one shots centred around life in the Vault/ at St. Luke's University for Missy, the Doctor, Nardole and Bill.Set during series 10





	Life at St. Luke's

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly odd bits of writing I've had saved on my computer. Short pieces, prompts accepted.

“You have to promise to listen to me. Do you understand?”

 

Bill looked over at the Doctor stood by the lofty doors and nodded. 

 

His face was only half illuminated and the street lamp at the top of the stairs caused shadows to cloud his face. It made the Time Lord look more dramatic as he declared his warnings. 

Still, the Doctor failed to achieve the authoritativeness he was going for- the angry eyebrows and glowering lines that crossed his face just made Bill want to laugh. Biting down on her lower lip, she tried to suppress a giggle at the seriousness of it all. 

 

“I understand,” she said eventually. “I…I just really don’t see what the big deal is!”

 

“Did you miss the part where she said she threw a little girl in the volcano?” 

 

Nardole asked from behind the human. 

 

The cyborg was completely against the idea of taking Bill back into the Vault. 

 

Missy had shown a distaste for the human from the start. The distaste was expressed both at the human when she’d first met her and in the consistent insults she directed at her whenever Nardole or the Doctor dared to even breath her name. 

 

“No,” Bill said quietly. “No, I remember her saying it but I thought she was just… I don’t know joking or being dramatic. She seems dramatic.”

 

“She is,” the Doctor stated as he pulled his sonic glasses down and turned around to scan the Vault’s keypad. “She’s too dramatic for her own good.” 

 

Bill looked at the Doctor and rolled her eyes, wondering if he could see the irony behind his words and the dramatic way in which he was conducting the Vault's security checks. Nardole evidently had the same thought and scoffed as he turned to the human. 

 

“It’s a Time Lord thing.”

 

Obliviously, the Doctor continued to scan the keypad and assessed the mood sensors. 

 

They were shining green and blue- evidence that Missy was in a settled mood. He pressed the intercom and leaned in, whispering what sounded like instructions and warnings in a language Bill had never heard. 

 

From the other side of the doors, a light and cheerful tune echoed out. 

 

“I take it that’s a verbal agreement, Missy?” The Doctor asked. 

 

This time it was said in English and there was a frustrated edge to his voice. 

 

“I wouldn’t take it as a verbal agreement, dear” Missy replied. 

 

Nardole and Bill exchanged glances. Bill felt her heart sink a little- it looked like she wouldn’t be seeing the mysterious Time Lady today. She couldn’t understand why she was so disappointed, all she knew was that the imprisoned alien had captured her imagination and refused to leave her mind since their first encounter. There was so much she didn’t know about and so much she wanted to learn about her. 

 

The Doctor stood back and sighed, cursing under his breath as he tapped his foot impatiently. 

 

“So, you don’t want us to come in?” He asked.

 

“I didn’t say that,” Missy said in mock-exasperation. “I said you shouldn’t take it as a verbal agreement. How can you? It was music not words.”

 

The Doctor stood back and groaned. Missy was clearly enjoying her audience. 

 

“Stop mucking around. Can we come in?” 

 

“You’re always mucking around,” Missy tutted. “I’m allowed to have fun too. Yes, yes, yes you can come in.” 

 

Bill’s heart lifted and she smiled at Nardole. The cyborg smiled back at her, with an obvious apprehension. 

 

“I’m activating the containment field. Are you away from the barriers?” 

 

“Guess,” Missy trilled. “It can be like Russian Roulette- you might electrocute me, you might not. Very exciting and little bit sexy.” 

 

“Quit your showing off,” the Doctor sighed in warning. He looked at the black and right screen, catching sight of Missy sat cross legged and well within the parameters of the containment field as he pressed the button, enclosing her in the glass cage. “We’re coming in.” 

 

“Oh please do,” Missy sighed in mock-annoyance. “You do make such a song and dance about this.” 

 

XXXXXXXX

 

The Vault was exactly as Bill remembered when she entered. Chairs, outlandish chandeliers and the oppressive cage make up for an odd aesthetic. As Bill looked around the room, managing to take in a bit more than her first trip, she missed the pair of ice blue eyes following her every move. 

 

“Hello, Missy” the Doctor greeted as he watched the Time Lady cautiously. “You remember Bill?”

 

As the Doctor re-introduced her, Bill turned her full attention to the Time Lady. She looked different this time, her dated clothing replaced with a pair of jeans and oversized jumper. Large, plush slippers in the shape of a dog covered her feet and her frizzy hair was let loose, cascading out and down her shoulders. She almost managed to look normal. She would have achieved it were it not for the flicker of madness that seemed to reside there.

 

“Hi Missy,” Bill said nervously with a little wave. “How are you?”

 

Shoving her hands in her pocket, Bill hoped she didn’t look as nervous as she felt. Nardole watched the interaction with half-hearted curiosity and went to take his usual seat closest to the heaters. Missy’s eyes narrowed, and she regarded the girl coldly before turning back to the Doctor and walking up to the glass. 

 

“I want a new jigsaw puzzle. A 3D one of the Eiffel Tower, I like pretending to knock it over. I also need new pyjamas and hair bands.”

 

“Missy,” the Doctor said. “Bill said hello and asked how you are. Are you just going to ignore her?” 

 

“Yes,” Missy said without missing a beat. “Can we have a Chinese for dinner? I want some prawn toast.” 

 

“I told you this was a bad idea,” Nardole mumbled as he flipped through an old newspaper. 

 

“You’re not helping, Nardole.”

 

The Doctor hissed over his shoulder, barely taking his eyes away from the Time Lady. Missy, for her part, watched the scene eyes wide with mirth and lips pursed in amusement. Bill hovered awkwardly, eyes averted from both Time Lords. 

 

“Shall I go?” She asked quietly. “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.” 

 

“You’re staying, Bill. She knows better than this,” the Doctor said sternly. “Say hello Missy.” 

 

“Hello Missy,” the Time Lady responded. “Now, can we talk about my requests.”

 

“Why?” The Doctor sighed in exasperation. “Why are you doing this? I told you Bill wanted to meet you. Do you want us to go? You want to be left alone all evening?” 

 

Missy gulped at that. It was clear the Time Lady didn’t want to be alone. 

 

“No,” she shook her head. “I want you to stay. I want all of you to stay.” 

 

“Right, let’s try again shall we?” 

 

Missy nodded and sat down at the piano. 

 

“This is Bill, Missy,” the Doctor introduced as though nothing had happened. 

 

After a second of hesitation, Bill took the hint and stepped forward. 

 

“Hello Missy,” she repeated. “How are you?” 

 

“Hello Bill,” Missy said in response as she swallowed. “I’m well. How are you?” 

 

It was clearly a rehearsed conversation, one that Bill imagined the two Time Lords had spent a while perfecting. Still, she played along and responded accordingly. Given that it was a rehearsed conversation, the small talk died pretty quickly and the Vault descended into an uncomfortable silence. Nardole noted the new atmosphere. He looked into the containment field and saw a look of discomfort and fear cross the Missy’s face. She was uncomfortable with the spontaneous situation and the Doctor was too busy worrying about Bill’s welfare to notice. Standing up, the cyborg walked over to the containment field and glanced at the new book Missy was reading. 

 

“I could do with a Chinese like Missy had suggested,” he said brightly. “Shall we order and then maybe you could tell us about that book you’re reading, Missy.” 

 

Missy relaxed and beamed at the Cyborg. Bill and the Doctor also relaxed as it felt like an odd blanket of tension had been lifted. 

 

“It’s about a ghost,” Missy started and Bill nodded in encouragement. 

 

“A ghost story?” The young human exclaimed. “Is it scary?” 

 

Missy laughed and threw her head back.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous! Its hilarious. Do you like scary stories?”

 

Bill nodded and sat down in a chair close to the containment field. The Doctor got out his phone and began to order a take away. As he returned, he found his three friends sat and engaged in an animated debate about whether or not ghosts were scary. He beamed at the sight, and joined them. 

 

There was a long way to go for everyone but evenings like this showed him they were on the right path. 

 

Or at least he hoped they were.


End file.
